Ghoul Restaurant
The Ghoul Restaurant (in Japanese: 喰種 レストラン, Gūru Resutoran) is an organization of ghouls and is one of the various factions in Tokyo Ghoul. It is a secret society comprised of mainly rich/upper-class ghouls and are able to avoid being caught by the C.C.G. of which they are trying to run away from. They were stationed in the 7th Ward as their main headquarters but it was destroyed by Kaneki's Group in the process. History Tokyo Ghoul The Ghoul Restaurant makes its first appearance in the Gourmet Arc where Ken Kaneki is being lured along with another woman known as Ami have both been lured in by Shuu Tsukiyama and Souta. Ami kicks Kaneki into the public areana where he is forced to face Taro-chan after he had murdered Ami. There, the main guests and members of the Ghoul Restaurant are seen as they are glorified in expensive and birght colorful dresses and suits and are covered with masks as they watch Kaneki and Taro-chan duke it out. Eventually however, everyone is shocked in horror as Kaneki reveals himself to be an Artificial One-Eyed Ghoul, a legendary and very rare type of ghoul. This forced Tsukiyama to kill Taro-chan and have Kaneki saved so he can taste his blood. Later on during the search for Akihiro Kanou, Kaneki's Group had attacked the Ghoul Restaurant HQ in the 7th Ward and destroyed the restaurant forcing the survivng members to retreat. Tokyo Ghoul:re After the timeskip in ''Tokyo Ghoul:re, ''the Ghoul Restaurant is seen still being alive and active however, they have lost much of their influence and are resorting to hiding. They are seen hosting an Auction where members of the Ghoul Restaurant are seen selling off countless human prizes to various other ghouls. Once Uta reveals Tooru Mutsuki as a One-Eyed Ghoul however, Juuzou Suzuya, a former scrapper, shows up and begins to attack Uta and soon the CCG forces break down the doors and begin gunning down the Ghoul Restaurant members and guests. At the end of the onslaught, it is unknown what the current status of the organization is as of yet. Structure Membership The Ghoul Restaurant has a very strict membership system. All of their members appear to be very rich and wealthy upper-class ghouls who most likely use their wealth and power to hide from the CCG and the human world. Guests appear to be their main members and others include guards and scrappers to protect them. Activities The Ghoul Restaurant is more illusive and secretive compared to that of other ghoul organizations. They appear to host various events nad even dinner feasts and restaurants where they hide out at. These events include things like Dismantling Shows where members lure in human guests only to have them get killed by scrappers, human slaves brainwashed into killing the human guests. Once the guests are killed, their body parts are harvested and are eaten as food for the ghouls. Locations The Ghoul Restaurant uses restaurants and diners in order to hide themsleves from the rest of the world. Their man base/major restaurant in located in the 7th Ward. There are other restaurants and locations that are confirmed after Kaneki's Group destoryes their main base in the 7th Ward but it's still unclear if they're even part of the same organization. Members *Bid Madam - High-Ranking Member (deceased) *Mirumo Tsukiyama - Member *Nutcracker - Member (deceased) *Shuu Tsukiyama/MM - Member (traitor/formerly) *Souta/PG - Member (formerly) *Mitarai - Member *Maiko Abe/Madam A - Member *Kurona Yasuhisa - Member and Guard (status unknown) *Nashiro Yasuhisa - Member and Guard (status unknown) *Taro-chan - Scrapper (deceased) *Juuzou Suzuya - Scrapper (defected) *Akihiro Kanou - Associate (formerly) Gallery 299795_615.jpg Trivia *The Ghoul Restaurant itself appears to have been based off of a story called The Restaurant with Many Orders and is mentioned by Kaneki after he finds out the hidden and morbid truth about the restaurant. Navigation pl:Restauracja Ghuli Category:Cults Category:Humanoid Category:Organizations Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Demon Category:Paranormal Category:Dark Forms Category:Man-Eaters Category:Wealthy Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Cowards Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Tokyo Ghoul Villains Category:Sadists Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Fanatics Category:Extremists